Manipulation and construction of genetic elements such as, for example, gene fragments, whole genes or regulatory regions through the development of DNA recombination technology, which is often also referred to as genetic engineering, led to a particular need for genetic engineering methods and further development thereof in the areas of gene therapy, molecular medicine (basic research, vector development, vaccines, regeneration, etc.). Important areas of application are also the development of active substances, production of active substances in the context of the development of pharmaceuticals, combinatorial biosynthesis (antibodies, effectors such as growth factors, neural transmitters, etc.), biotechnology (e.g. enzyme design, pharming, biological production methods, bioreactors, etc.), diagnostics (BioChips, receptors/antibodies, enzyme design, etc.) and environmental technology (specialized or custom microorganisms, production processes, cleaning-up, sensors, etc.).